


Royal Blood

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: This is an AU for Trollhunters OCs





	1. Chapter 1

Drika smiled as she watched Queen Ascuas walk through town with her childen, the twins, Fuego and Sol. The twins were about six or seven. The twins giggled as they ran ahead of their mother who smiled warmly.

 

The town's people would come up to the queen and great her with respect and kindness. They would also give the children gifts as well. The twins would give their people gifts as well. 

 

Drika smiled at the kind scene in front of her. Drika then turned away and made her way out of the small town and down the dirt path. She ways only passing through and ways happy to get the chance to see the queen and her children. 

 

A month passed when the news of Queen Ascuas reached Drika. The young mother was murderer along with the young prince, Fuego. This left the young Princess Sol as the soul hair and surviver.

 

Elven years later.

 

Drika kneeled in front of the dark king, Gunmar. She had been called to be a bodyguard for his daughter. Unaware to Gunmar, Drika was also a spy and an assassin order to kill the princess. 

 

The doors opened as Drika's victim walked in. Drika stood up and turned to see what they look like only to be shocked at who it was. Standing in front of the assassin was Princess Sol.

 

Drika never thought she would see the little princess ever again. The princess smiled at her, "Hello! I'm Sol!" 

 

'Shit!' Drika thought as she stared at the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Drika rubbed at her face as she looked down at the sleeping form next to her. In the bed next to her was Princess Sol, daughter of King Gunmar. Gunmar had clamied Sol as the Gum-Gum and Ombre kingdoms future Queen.

 

Drika had been hired to be the princess's bodyguard about a month ago. A week before that she had been asked to assassinate the girl. Now the middle age woman stood next to the teenager with a knife in her hand. Taking a deep breath in, she raises the knife but pauses. 

 

Sol rolls on to her side with a small smile on her lips. Drika bites her lip. Was she really going to kill a child? A child that has never willing harmed another living being? 

 

Drika shook her head as she lured her hand. She couldn't do it but she had no choice. The woman squeeze her eyes closed and clenched the knife in her hand. She came this far, why back out now?

 

She took in a few breaths in and out for a few minutes. Then she opened her eyes and saw something in the corner of her eye. Drika turned to see what it was. On the side table was a small blue note book. 

 

Curiosity came over the young woman as she picked up the book. When she started to read and she realized it was a diary, Sol's diary. The young girl went into deep details on how her day went. She he even wrote about how she had met Drika and her thoughts on her. To Drika's surprise, Sol had only wrote nice things about her. Actually it had seemed that Sol had nothing negative to write about. Finally Drika got to last page and tears quickly food her eyes. The Assassin close the book and gently place it back on its original spot. She then slowly turned back to the princess.

 

"You really think I am worthy of being your mother? Only if you knew what had just about done to you." Drika said softly to the sleeping princess.

 

Drika then looked down at the knife in her hand and quickly put it away. She then turn back to Sol and keeled down next to her.

 

"I Drika Swear to protect Princess Sol tell I breath my last breath." Drika said then got up and placed a kiss on Sol's head. "Sweet dreams little princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I am such a bad write! I just noticed all the bad spelling! I am so sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Drika watched as Sol ran around the gardens laughing and jumping about with joy. She was playing a game of tag with three servants named Jim, Toby and Claire. They are a little younger than the princess but that was fine. After all children will be children. When Drika believed that it was time that game was over she walked over to them and shooed the servants away.

Sol let out a laugh as she ran around the older woman. Drika smiled at her, joy filled her heart as she watched her. Drika stopped smiling when she sees something in the conner of her eye. Sol stops running around when she noticed that Drika was no longer looking at her. The older woman frowns and pulls out drager. 

“I know you are there. Show yourself and your death with be a quick one.” Drika says as she looks around slowly looking for the intruder. Sol mimicked her as this was happening. The young princess was now on edge and gave her protector worried glances. 

“That is if you can catch me, Drika.” A male voice said from behind Drika, the brunet turned around quickly and slashed her drager through the air. The intruder was able to jump back to avoid the attack. Drika narrowed her ember eyes when she sees who the man is. 

“Angor Rot. You have a lot of nerve to be here.” She says as both assassins circle each other. The dark skinned man gives her a wicked grin before he lunges at her. Drika quickly steps to the side and sticks her foot out to trip him. Angor lets out grunt as he falls onto the ground, dropping his dagor and slid away from him. He quickly rolls on to his back just as Drika jumps him. He grabs her wrist as she tries to stab him in his chest. 

Angor lets out a grunt as he flips them around, casing him to be on top of Drika. The two struggle as the older assassin slowly turns the bald to Drika. Drika lets out a grunt as she struggles to keep the blade away from her flesh. Angor grins down at her when it is clear that he was going to win. 

“You will always be second best,Drika!” He says with dark chuckle but before Drika could say anything he screams in pain. Drika uses this to her use and kicks him off of her. When she is back on her feet she sees Sol holding Angor’s dagor. She glances down to see that he had dropped her dagor, she quickly picks it back up. Just as she does this the would be killer stance up and narrows his eyes at them. Drika then smirks at him when she hears the shouts and foot steps of guards coming their way.

Angor bars his teeth at them before he turns and makes his escape. Drika is able to see the wound on his back that was made from the princess. The older female turns back to the younger one and gives a nod. 

“Thank you, Sol.” Sol smiles at her and puffs her chest out in pride. Drika turns back to where Angor had vanish, knowing that would not be the last time they see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sol covered her mouth as her bodyguard and mentor argue about how she should be trained for battle. The princess only shook her head as the two women keep arguing.  
"You are being to ruff with her! She is still a child, Maja! She is not use to battle!" Drika scolded as she looked up at the taller woman. Maja was King Gunmar's feared general. The woman was known for her strength and lustful bloodshed. Maja was he proud full woman especially when Princess Sol asked her to train her.  
"Being soft makes you weak! Maja is not weak! Tiny whelp not weak!" Maja said as she bared her teeth at the young woman.  
Sol finally calmed herself long enough that she can speak without laughing to much.

"Drika it's okay. I asked Maja for help because I knew she wouldn't go easy on me." Sol said with a smile as she walked over to them. The young albino placed a hand on both their shoulder. "Thank you for your concerned but I will be fine."  
Drika gave a slow nod at this. Sol did have a point she was no longer that little princess she was ordered to protect. She had grown in so many ways and the assassin was proud of her.

Maja gave a nod and patted Sol on the head. "Tiny whelp grew. Now fight!" Maja got in a fighting stance as Sol let out a laugh. The younger female got into her fighting stance.  
Drika found a shady spot under a tree that was not to far away them. The bodyguard lean against the tree as she watched the spearing continue. It seemed that the young woman had nothing to fear for her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but I will add more later on. This is also I gift to my bud Chicken. Also happy holidays guys!


End file.
